


To Play With Fire

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fire play, Magic Style, incendio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Daphne wants to try something new. Maria was more than willing to let her.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Maria Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	To Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Quest For The One Ring Round 1  
> Spell: Incendio  
> Pairing: Daphne Greengrass/Maria Hill

Maria Hill sipped the cool red wine as she watched her girlfriend of six months magically command the dishes to wash themselves. Daphne Greengrass was not the type of woman Maria had ever envisioned herself with. She was the appearance of fragile innocence with her delicate features and small stature. Her manners spoke of high birth, Daphne had once raged at her inability to escape the ingrained behavior her parents had taught her as a proper high society woman. 

No, Daphne was the exact opposite of who Maria would have considered her ideal partner. But there was more to her girlfriend than anyone knew, a side of her only Maria had the pleasure to experience. 

Daphne placed her wand on the counter, picking up her glass of wine and joining Maria on the couch. “I’m happy you were able to join me tonight.” She reached out, linking her fingers with Maria’s. “I’ve missed you.”

Maria brought their joined hands to her lips, keeping eye contact with Daphne as she slowly kissed each fingertip. “I’ve missed you too, more than you know.”

Daphne blushed prettily, biting her lip and setting her wine on the floor. She moved forward, settling herself on Maria’s lap. She leaned into the raven-haired woman, rubbing her lips over Maria’s and whispering, “Want to show me how much?”

Maria closed her eyes, savoring the feel of Daphne pressed against her. She fit against her so perfectly, her body cradled neatly in Maria’s lap. She blindly set her wine on the ground, untangling their fingers and wrapping them around her hair. She cupped Daphne’s cheek with her other hand, kissing her fully, a moan escaping the blonde when their tongue’s met. 

They continued like this, lust rising in both of them until they were tearing at each other’s clothes off. Maria kissed her way down Daphne’s jaw, tongue tracing the curve of her neck in open mouth kisses until she came to the pulse point beating hard already. Maria bit down gently, tongue soothing the bite a second later to Daphne’s whimpered moan. The spot was a sensitive area for her, and Maria loved how Daphne let go when she paid it attention. 

“Hold on,” Daphne panted. “I know exactly what comes next.”

Maria chuckled, biting down again and running her hand up Daphne’s side until she was cupping her breast. “Should we move to the room?”

Daphne threw her head back, eyes glazing over when Maria lightly pinched her nipple. “Yes! But wait…” She seemed to be collecting herself before giving Maria a hard kiss. “I want to try something new.”

Maria arched a brow, wondering what her lover was going to suggest. “You know I’m always game for new.”

Daphne’s excited grin would have Maria agreeing to commit various illegal acts just to keep that look on her face. “Perfect!” She bounced eagerly, accidentally grinding herself on Maria’s thigh. Maria had to stop herself from pushing Daphne onto the couch and having her way with her. The woman was so wet already… “It involves magic, but I’m sure you’ll love it. I’ve been practicing my wandless technique just for this!”

Her lustful thoughts quieted for a moment at the mention of magic. Daphne had never brought magic into their intimate lives. Maria didn’t realize it was possible. What was she up to?

They made their way to the bedroom slowly, pausing to kiss and grope, removing the rest of their clothes until it left a clear trail across the floor. At the bedroom door, Maria trapped Daphne against the wall, moving one thigh between her legs. Daphne started to rub herself against the skin, Maria leaning down and swirling her tongue around one perky nipple, enclosing her mouth over it and lightly sucking to Daphne’s noises. 

“Maria,” Daphne gasped. “Bedroom. Now.”

She smirked at the wavering demanding tone, but backed off after one last lick and let herself be pulled into the room. Daphne directed her to the bed, adorably biting her lip as she asked Maria to lay face down. She laid down next to her, ghosting her lips over Maria’s spine.

“Are you ready?”

Maria barely breathed out a whispered yes before Daphne was muttering, “Incendio.”

Maria could feel a simmering warmth approaching her, the hand hesitating just before touching. Maria opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the noise came out as a gasp when tingling heat touched her skin. The heat traveled down her back, tracing a pattern along her skin. The fire didn’t burn or sting but tickled lightly, a contradiction to what her brain  _ knew  _ about fires. 

Her adrenaline rose, breath catching when she felt a finger near her clit. She spread her legs to give Daphne better access, eyelids fluttering as the finger started rubbing in time with the one at her back. Her arousal spiked and simmered, the sensations a roller coaster inside of her at this new experience. She didn’t know whether to squirm or stay perfectly still, to demand Daphne go faster or let her continue the sweet slow torture. 

Daphne made the choice for her, suddenly flicking her clit and moving the heated finger a little faster. Maria couldn’t focus on one feeling, her heart hammering from the feelings building up, the tingling running through her body coming from two completely different sources. 

And then she was screaming into the sheets, her body shuddering as the orgasm ripped out of her. The blissful feeling was intense. Her mind went blank. The two opposite sensations had combined into one, making this the most unique orgasm Maria had ever experienced. 

She came back to reality when she felt a cooled finger tracing her back, her tightened skin relaxing under the tender attention. Daphne pressed a small kiss into her shoulder. “Did you like it?”

Maria sighed in contentment, leaning on her side so that she could pull Daphne into her arms. “That was intense, different. I thought Incendio was a bigger fire spell?”

Daphne grinned, looking pleased with herself. “Part of spellcasting is always the intent of the caster. I practiced the spell endlessly until it was nothing more than a small flame the size of my nail.”

“Look at you, using your magic in such a way.”

The blonde giggled, “If my parents knew, they’d be horrified.”

Maria snorted, pressing her lips to Daphne’s and trailing a finger down her arm. “Want to horrify them some more?” 

“Absolutely.”

  
  



End file.
